Who's My Daddy?
by Zombiegirl10
Summary: This is the sequel from my latest mpreg story "Hope". Its about Sanji's daughter named Kazuki (calls her Hope) who's turning six on her birthday, but not only that she's also wondering who's her real daddy. Sanji realizes that she wants to know the truth about her dad. But he doesn't want to tell her just yet. But after six years, a miracle happens.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hi guys! Before I can start uploading a new story, I want to say a couple of things before I start making the new story.

So here I am doing another fanfic. I know I'm new to all of this but the only fanfic story I did so far was "Hope". If you've guys read my first fanfic story, I'm sure you'll probably like this one.

God, It's been two...well...,three months since I've joined in, I haven't uploaded a new story. I wanted to, but I was so busy that I'm so far behind on everything that I wanted to get done with; homework, chores, and shit like that. Plus was lazy and tired. So umm...yeah.

Anyway, I'm making the sequel from my last story I did since December. And so like I said you'll probably like this story. It's another One piece story with Sanji x Zoro. But this time, it's the daughter's story. If you remember my latest story that Sanji named his daughter Kazuki, then you'll know who I'm talking about.

Kazuki means hope. But instead of calling her name in japanese, we'll just call her Hope, cause it's shorter that way.

Anyway, for the summary of this story is about Hope, who is turning six on her birthday. But not only it's about her birthday, she's also thinking about who's her real daddy (She has Sanji, but he's more like a mom, so she calls him mama. Cause Sanji was the one who gave birth to her).

I'm gonna stop there. You'll have to wait until I upload the story and then you'll find out what happens next. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Hope's pov)

My name's Kazuki, but everyone calls me Hope. Right now I'm five years old but this week I'm turning six. My birthday is in four days now and everyone is preparing a suprise for me. I'm not really that excited about birthday's but I apperciate everyone who's doing this for me, even my mom. He's only doing that to make me happy.

Right now I'm in my room drawing and eating a ham sandwich my mom made for me. Honestly, when ever I'm alone in my room it's quite boring. You know considering that I'm the only child on the ship who sails with my mom, aunts, and uncles. But you know sometimes I feel like somethings missing in the family on this ship. That I'm missing a dad. Do I even have a dad? Come to think about it, I don't even look like mom. I have his blue eyes but not the same hair color. My hair is green and mom's hair is blonde. Does mom know who my dad is? I can go ask him.

After taking the last bite of my sandwich, I took my plate, went downstairs, and into the kitchen.

(Sanji's pov)

I'm almost done with the cake. All I need to do is put it in the oven and decorate the cake with Hope, cause she wanted to decorate her cake how she wants it to be. While the cake is in the oven, I might as well wash the dishes.

I can't believe it's been six years already ever since Zoro was killed, I've been raising Hope as a single dad; or... well, umm...heh...mom. At least the crew helped me raise her. God, it feels like only yesterday that I held her in my arms since she was first born.

My mind got cut off when I saw Hope coming in.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweet pea." She smiled at me and handed me her plate. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. "Your birthday's coming up. Do you know what you want for your birthday?"

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking what I want, but I have nothing in mind yet."

"Okay, honey. Let me know if you came up with anything that you want."

"Okay. Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Hope?"

"I was wondering, do you know who my real daddy is? If so, could you tell me who he is, and where he is now?" I paused for a minute or two and turned off the fossett sink.

"Mom? Mom? Mama, are you okay?" I looked down to meet my daughter's face. "Mama, do you know anything about who my real dad is?" I didn't want this to happen. I can't tell her the truth; and I certainly can't lie to her.

"Honey, I can't tell you just yet, but I'll tell you when your old enough."

"But I'm almost six. Would you tell me on my birthday?"

"No, Honey. I mean when your much older, I'll tell you."

"Promise?" She sticked out her pinkie finger. Then sticked my pinkie finger to her's.

"Promise." And with that she smiled at me and said 'Okay'.

"Okay, Honey. Why don't you go outside and play for a bit, okay?"

"Okay." And with that she left the kitchen.

_"What am I going to do if I told her the truth?"_

**Hey, guys! So here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy this and maybe tomorrow, I'll finish up chapter 2. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hope's pov)

As I walk out of the kitchen to play outside for a bit, I see my aunts and uncles decorating the ship on the deck for my birthday. But maybe while I'm out here I can go ask them if they want to play with me. While I'm at it, I can go ask them if they know something about my real dad. I went over to ask Uncle Usopp if he knows something about my real dad.

"Alright, I'm almost about done with the poster."

"Hey, Uncle Usopp."

"Oh! Hi, Hope!" I know Uncle Usopp lies all the time but he does that to make everybody laugh, but sometimes he pisses everyone off with his lies. Plus, Uncle Usopp is an artist; he taught me how to draw as well. "Alright, I'm all done! What do you think Hope?" He held up the poster and the picture shows all of us in it, I'm the one in the middle, and along with that it said, 'Happy Birthday, Hope!' on the top of the poster.

"It looks great, Uncle Usopp." I gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks, Hope!"

"Hey, Uncle Usopp will you play with me?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"I was thinking about tic-tac-toe. Then, after that, will you push me on the swing?"

"Sure." I got out a piece of paper and then started setting up the game.

"Your not gonna cheat, are you, Uncle Usopp?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"You promise, right? Cause I know how you lie, whenever, Uncle Chopper and Uncle Luffy joins the game."

"Not this time. I promise."

"Okay."

We played five rounds of tic-tac-toe. I've won three times, and Uncle Usopp won twice of the game. At least he's playing the game fair; he wasn't kidding. I'm glad I could get to play with him, today. After our sixth round of tic-tac-toe, I drew a line across my circles.

"I win."

"Your good at this, Hope."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'm that good at playing this, but thanks."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Will you push me on the swing?"

"Sure. You know, since you were four, I made this swing for you. I thought that you'll have so much fun on this. Plus, you love to play on this swing. Do you remember?"

"Yeah." While Uncle Usopp pushed me on the swing, I wanted to ask him about my real dad. I need to know. If mom won't tell yet, then I'll ask my aunts and uncles if they know anything about this. I need the truth. Plus, mom can't hide this from me. I'm gonna have to find out some other time. "Hey, Uncle Usopp? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know who my real daddy is? I asked mom but he told me to wait till I'm older. But I want to know now. So, please, would you tell me?"

"Well, if you already asked your mom and he told you to wait, then I can't. I'm sorry, Hope."

"But could you at least tell me a bit of what you know?"

"I'm sorry, Hope. if that's what your mom said,then I can't tell you yet."

"Oh, I see. Okay." Maybe it's not just my mom keeping the truth from me, maybe everyone on the ship knows about my real dad, but are probably hiding the truth from me. If they won't tell me then I'll have to find out for myself.

(Sanji's pov)

What am I going to do if she does find out? Shit. I just need more time. Maybe if I can talk to Nami or Robin about this, probably they'll tell me what I should do. I went outside to go talk to Nami and Robin. They look like their about done with the decorations. "Nami-swan, Robin-chan."

"Oh, hi, Sanji."

"Hello, Cook-san."

"Hey."

"Sanji, what do you think about the decorations?" Nami asked me with a cute smile on her face.

"It looks great! Well Done, Ladies!"

"Thanks. We thought this was perfect for Hope." Nami gave a proud look on her face.

"Hey, can I talk to you two in private?"

"Sure. What about?"

"It's about Hope." Nami and Robin started to have a worried look on their faces.

"Did something happened to her? Is she already?" Nami asked in a panic motion.

"No, no, of course she's all right." Nami gave a sigh of relief.

"Then, what seems to be the problem?" Robin asked. I told them to follow me behind the deck on the ship. When Hope saw me and waved at me while she and Usopp are by the swing. I waved back at her and gave her a smile. While Nami, Robin, and I got behind the deck, I told them that Hope wanted to know about Zoro.

"Did you tell her?"

"No. I didn't even lie to her, but I don't want to tell her just yet."

"Then what did you say to her?"

"I told her to wait once she's older, but I don't think she wants to wait that long. What should I do?"

"Maybe on her birthday, you and her could go hang out once we get to the next town and talk about this with her." Robin's plan isn't too bad, but still I don't know what to say to her.

"Just tell her the truth about the past of what happened to Zoro. And with that, maybe she'll understand."

"Okay, thanks."Just as we were about to end the conversation, Usopp came up behind the deck.

"What is it, Usopp? I asked.

"Sanji, Hope started asking me that she wanted to know about Zoro."

"She asked you? Did you tell her?"

"No. Not one word. I told her what you told her."

"That she'll have to wait?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since you know, too, will you; and I mean will you keep it to yourself?"

"Yeah, I swear. I'm not bullshitting you."

"Okay, so that's that. We'll wait until her birthday, then stop at the next town, and I'll tell her."Then Usopp stopped for a minute there.

"Wait, I thought you told her to-" I cut off his sentence before he could even finish it.

"I know what I said to her. But instead I'll tell her on her birthday."

"Okay."

"That settles it then. We don't tell one word to her yet. Not one fucking peep." Nami, Robin, and Usopp agreed.

"Let us hope that this will work."

"Yeah. Let's hope."

**Oh, fuck! I've been doing chapter two for 3 hours. I told you was going to finish chapter two. I wanted to do this chapter so bad, cause I wanted to make this more serious. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. It took me that fucking long to finish this up. So I hope you guys enjoy, and maybe tomorrow I'll do chapter 3. MAYBE.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hope's pov)

Three days later came by, my birthday's tomorrow, and I'm still searching for any information about my dad. What am I even doing? I can't believe I'm going through mom's stuff to look for some kind of journal or photo albums to find anything about my dad. I never did anything like this before; going through my families' personal privacy. But Aunt Nami taught me how to steal. Maybe she shouldn't have teached me something like this, but she also taught me how to hide and be very quiet whenever someone or somethings coming. If it weren't for her I probably would've been caught, seen, or even dead. At least that's part of survival. After searching through every box, there was nothing I could find. There's nothing different in these boxes but mom's childhood photos with Grandpa Zeff. Although, I never met him before but mom told me all about him.

"I need to get that off my mind for now. I still need to put these all away, before mom's done with everything in the kitchen." As I was putting away all the mess I made into the boxes where they belong, something slipped out from mom's old recipe book. There were two old photos that slipped out. One photo showed mom and the crew together. Mom was pretty young when he was 19. But there's someone else in the photo that I never seen before. The photo showed another man with green hair and brown eyes. Then I looked at the other photo with mom standing with the same man. But the photo shows mom when he was 21. As I looked at the other man, his left eye had a scar, and another scar across his chest. But this man has my green hair. Could it be that this man...

"Daddy?"

"...we'll finish up everything. But right now let's all just get some rest for tomorrow, then once we get settled to the next town, I'll take Hope with me on her birthday. She'll probably find something that she wants."

_"Oh, crap! I need to hide quick!"_

I looked around to find a place to hide. I went under the bed and kept my eyes open to see what's happening. I looked back at the closet and realized that I forgot to put the rest of the photos and journals back in the boxes.

_"Oh, crap! I forgot to put away the photos and journals back in the boxes!"_

I heard the door open and mom walked in.

"What the hell? What are all my photos and journals doing right here? *sigh* Maybe they all fell off from the top shelf of the closet." Mom started cleaning up the mess I made. Then, he stopped when he picked up the last photo and looked at it. "Heh. I know we didn't got along when we first met, but at least we got to know more about each other. Even when nobody else knew about our relationship. But when we found out I was pregnant, I thought we would be together as a family. But... Oh, Zoro, I wish you were still here to see her. Our little girl."

_"Zoro? My dad?"_ Mom put away the last photo back in the box and put it back in the closet on the top shelf.

"I might as well take a shower, then go check on Hope." And with that, he closed the closet door, grabbed his towel, and left the room. I got out from under the bed and looked at the photo of mom and dad that I still have in my hand.

That was close. But at least I know who my dad is and what he looks like. I'll hold on to this. I wonder if mom finds out that I've been digging through his stuff with his permission. I feel guilty now. Now I'm as bad as Aunt Nami. A thief. I walked up to the door and cracked it open a little to see if anyone else was coming by. I got out of mom's room and closed the door behind me. Then I went into my room, walked up to my bed, and laid on it. I looked at the photo a bit more seeing what my dad was like."Zoro, is it? If your really my true daddy, then tell me where are you and why you left mom? Do you love us? Do you care about us? Or did you leave because of me? Please, tell me." I hear footsteps coming up to my door. It must be mom. I hid the photo under my pillow and turned to look out of the window pretending to look at the stars. Then, mom knocked on my door.

"Hope? Hope? Sweetheart, are you still awake?"

"Yeah." Mom came in and closed the door. He came up and sat next to me on the bed.

"How you doing, Hope?"

"I'm okay."

"You know, tomorrow, we're going to stop at the next town on your birthday. It's just you and me hanging out in the town. And while we're there, you might find something that you want."

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea."

"Come here." I came up to him and hugged me. "You know, I love you so much, right?" He gave me a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Right."

"And I want to protect you from getting into danger. I don't want to lose you, either. I don't ever want to see you look upset. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's get to bed, okay? We're gonna be waking up bright and early."

"Okay,mom." He tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Hope."

"Goodnight, Mom. Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me, right? About, you know."

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay."

"Night, Hope."

"Night, Mom." And with that, he turned the lights off and closed the door. I took the photo from under my pillow and looked at Dad a bit more.

"Daddy, when will I get to meet you?"

**Shit, this is the second time I've done this for 3 hours! That's right. THREE FUCKING HOURS; AGAIN! Anyway, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Sanji's pov)

Today's the day. Hope is now six years old. I might as well wake everyone up. I got out of bed, stretched out my arms, went into my closet, and got my clothes on. As I got ready, I went out of my room and into Hope's room. "Hope, are you awake, Honey?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm getting dressed right now. I'm almost done."

"Okay." I waited outside of the hall next to her door. I can't believe that my baby girl is now six years old. Not only that, I'm also gonna have to tell her as well.

*Flashback*

"Are you sure? I don't know if I could even tell her. I'm not even ready. I just need more time." Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"All you need to do is just tell her exactly what happened six years ago. Just try not to worry or think to much, just stay calm and relax."

"Plus, tomorrow is her birthday. If you don't tell her, she'll find out soon enough."

"Okay."

*End of Flashback*

_"*Sigh* Okay. I can do that."_

"Alright, I'm all done! You can come in now!" I opened the door and looked at the outfit she was wearing. She wore her favorite green long sleeve dress with black stockings and green flats.

"Happy birthday, Hope!"

"Thanks, Mom." And with that she hugged me and gave me a smile. "What do you think?" She asked, looking at her outfit, "I know I don't wear anything fancy, but I like wearing something like this."

"You look beautiful, Hope. But your missing something."

"What's that?" I took a charm necklace out of my pocket and put it on for her.

"I got it for your birthday." She looked at it wisely for a moment.

"A butterfly necklace?"

"Not just a butterfly necklace, its also a charm."

"A charm?"

"They're meant for good luck. But not all good lucks are always lucky. You never know what kind of luck you'll have. Either if its good or bad you'll still have luck in you."

"Are all good luck charms look like butterflies?"

"No, there are different kinds of symbols for charms. I got this for you cause you resemble like a butterfly. A beautiful green butterfly." She looked back at the charm necklace and smiled warmly at it. Then looked back up at me.

"Thanks, Mom. Its beautiful."

"Your welcome, Sweetie. Hey, we're at a place called Star Town. You and I could hang around there for a while. And after that we'll come back on the ship to celebrate your birthday."**(Note: I just made up a town name.)**

"Okay."

"Are you all set to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get going." We went downstairs and saw everyone on the deck who are still finishing up the decorations. Well, everyone but Luffy who's eating the left over I cooked last night. (That reminds me, I need to check if he ate Hope's birthday cake. If he did, I'll have to kick his fucking ass). "Hold on, Hope. I'm gonna check on something real quick before we leave."

"Okay." I went into the kitchen and looked at the cake that I left on the kitchen table. (Good, he didn't touch the cake. I'm gonna tell Robin and Nami to keep the cake away from Luffy). And with that all done, Hope and I waved back at the crew and left the ship. As we both entered Star Town, the town was decorated with stars and people are having a celebration.

"Hello." We heard a soft, soothing voice spoke to us. It was a beautiful lady with black hair, green eyes, and red lips. She wore a red long sleeve dress and gold earrings. "I see your not from this town, are you?"

"No, not at all. We just came here to visit for my daughter's birthday." She looked down at my daughter and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, well, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Kazuki, but everyone calls me Hope."

"And how old are you now?"

"Six."

"Well, since you two are here, you'll have lots of fun. I'm Yuki."

"Sanji." She was so beautiful she looked like in Hope's favorite fairy tale story, Snow White.

"Uh, Mom? Your nose is bleeding." I looked down and saw blood dripping onto the ground.

"Oh, shit." I took a napkin out and wiped my nose.

"Mama, that was a swear."

"Sorry, hon."

"Mom?" Yuki spoke looking a bit confused at me. "Oh, so you gave birth to her." I looked back at her in suprise noticing what she just said to me.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I'm psychic. I can see people's past, present, and future. But I had a son named Sora, who was giving birth to my grandson. But he died 8 years ago while giving birth to him." Her tears started falling off her face.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." She wiped off her tears and and smiled. "He was about sixteen when he gave birth to him. I suppose you didn't know that could possibly happen to someone else, huh?"

"That's right."

"Well, right now, my grandson, daughter, son-in-law, and I are here to have fun. Maybe you and your daughter would like to join with us. Tonight, we're celebrating the Princess's eighteenth birthday named Starlight."

"Sure. We'll join in with you and your family."

"Its settles then."

As we all got to know each other, they gave us a tour around town and Hope made friends with Yasushi, Yuki's grandson who is about seven years old. Yuki told me that Yasushi never had many friends, always a quiet boy, and was also nervous around girls. Kiyoshi is Yuki's son-in-law who have been raising Yasushi by himself and has been living with Yuki and her daughter, Shika. Shika is a sweet and gentle loving person who loves to help other people and wanted to become a doctor. Not only Yuki lost her son, but also lost her husband who died with leukemia and she has been raising two children by herself. Its all taking me back when I lost Zoro and had to raise Hope. Yuki's son, Sora, wanted to meet his child but never made. I bet Zoro wanted to see Hope as well. I snapped back to reality and looked down at Hope who was holding my hand. I'm so happy I have her.

As we walked into the market, Hope ran up to this shop that have stuffed animals. Hope was looking at a small, stuffed white rabbit with a heart shaped pink nose.

"Mama, I can I get this one?"

"Sure." I purchased the stuffed rabbit and gave it to Hope. She smiled and hugged the rabbit.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, Hope." She smiled and ran next to Yasushi.

"You really get the hang of this, huh?" Yuki walked up and asked me.

"Yeah, but not by myself. My friends help me out on raising Hope. I wouldn't have done it alone without them. They always have my back."

"Are your friends here?"

"Yeah, but they're back on the ship finishing up everything for Hope's birthday."

"Well, your lucky you have your friends who are always there for you."

"Thanks."

"Where's her dad?" She asked, looking at Hope, then back to me.

"He was killed six years ago, since I gave birth to Hope. She doesn't know yet but I was going to tell her when she's old enough, but she'll find out if I don't tell her. So instead, I'm gonna tell her the truth, today."

"What was his name?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"The Greatest Swordsman who holds three swords?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder she looked so familiar."

"Did you know him?"

"No, but I've always heard rumors about him and I've also met him before in this town, but I never really knew him much." She looked back at Hope who was laughing with Yasushi."Maybe you should go ahead and tell her about the truth." I looked at her and she gave me a cute smile on her face. "Your nose is bleeding again." I got out another napkin wiped my nose.

"Why are you helping me? We just met you guys and we don't really know who you people are, but why?" She smile and stopped walking, looking right in my eyes then put a hand on the side of my left face.

"We welcome people who come here to visit or to stay. But when I looked at your daughter, I knew she looked familier to someone I met before. But who also saved us when this we were in trouble. Your daughter has strong spirit and when she grows up she'll probably be strong just like her father."

"Wow, thanks. That means so much to me for my little girl."

"No problem, Sanji." She came up closer to my cheek and kissed me. "Go tell her." My face flushed red and my nose started bleeding. But Yuki wiped it off of my face.

"Thanks." I ran up to Hope and stopped her.

"Mom, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, Honey. Hope, there's something that you should know about. Remember you asked me that you wanted to know about who your Daddy is?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you now."

"But you told me to wait, right?"

"Yes, but maybe you should know about this now so I won't tell you later on. Hope, your da-" Then, out of nowhere, a huge explosion came from the end of the market. People started screaming and running for their lives. Hope held on close to me. She got so afraid that something else was going to happen. I scooped her up and held her close to me. She squeezed her fingers tight togther onto my shirt that she doesn't want me to let go of her. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Kiyoshi yelled at my response, "but we better get the fuck out of here!" Kiyoshi scooped up his child as well and we all started running for our lives.

_"What the hell is going?!"_ I looked down to see Hope's face. She was shivering and crying like she was in her own nightmare. _" I need to get back to the ship to get the crew and to keep Hope safe there! Don't worry, Hope! I'll get you out of her safe!"_

**FUUCCCCCKKKKKKK! I finally made chapter 4. I'm sorry it took a while to get this done. This is a very long chapter I made.**

**Anyway, here is Sanji and Hope in a town where they meet some new people, and shit starts happening. In the next chapter, guess who's back? You bet your ass it is! On the next One Piece, Chapter 5. Enjoy!**


End file.
